


Sweet Honeymoon

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: A long overdue request set in my "Sweets for Sweetie" story in which we actually get to see the first night of the honeymoon.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 21





	Sweet Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you ask what took so long, I'll answer now. Depression is a massive problem when you can't get any anti-depresents on top of general lack of free time due to watching an annoying dog.
> 
> I have more to requests to try and wrap up in addition to a personal project or two, so bear with me.

Pearl and Amethyst were certainly surprised when Greg gave them a month in a very nice hotel in Empire City. The staff were equally surprised when the two of them waddled in, but the check cleared so they were shown the honeymoon suite.

Pearl paused at the door and Amethyst sensed her hesitation. "What's wrong babe? Not getting cold feet for the honeymoon sex are you?" The taller gem blushed a bit at the teasing, especially since their wedding attire was already doing a poor job of keeping them decent and Amethyst knew how much her wife adored her breasts so there was plenty of exposed cleavage.

"No. It's just that, well, tradition is for one of us to carry the other into the room where we have marital intercourse and well.." Pearl grabs the sides of her massive gut to give it a good shake. "This kind of makes it hard to reach you." 

"You could just shapeshift for a bit. I know it gets you a bit winded, but if carrying me in means enough to you, then the sex can wait a bit longer." Amethyst didn't want to admit it, but most things that didn't revolve around food or Pearl were getting a bit tiring for her so she understood that it might be that way for her wife. "Besides, we can probably order in while you catch your breath." At this, both stomachs released a monstrous growl. It really didn't take much to get them hungry, but Pearl didn't want to give in just yet.

"I have an idea." A flash of her gem and a pair of slightly thinner holo-pearls appeared and hoisted Amethyst up by her titanic ass. "Woah! Okay. So food later then?" Pearl smirked at that. "Of course not. I ordered ahead while we were checking in." With that some bellhops brought in some trays and promptly left, closing the door behind them.

The holo-pearls gently laid Amethyst on the bed while Pearl waddled up to her. "You know Amethyst, since we started planning the wedding we really haven't had the time to indulge~" The half-lidden eyes and dark blush was so beautiful on the quartz's face. "Oh really? Then let's make time." 

Leaning over Amethyst, pressing their stomachs together, Pearl reached for a tray stacked with fries and pressed them to her wife's lips. Taking the hint, Amethyst opened her mouth and let herself be fed. 

As she chewed, Amethyst noticed that Pearl let herself be fed by a holo-pearl so her hands were free to gently remove their outfits. Even with tears from binging their cake, the taller gem still felt the mementos were worth preserving as best as possible. 

With the holo-pearls handling the feeding, it freed their hands to start exploring each other's forms. Amethyst felt Pearl's breasts, still amazed that her once flat-chested love now sported a pair rivaling Pearl's head. Meanwhile Pearl reached to grasp the massive ass of her short wife. While the quartz had made her appreciation for Pearl's rear known well before the first sweet graced her hips, nothing could convince her that it was even half as wonderful as the one ripping shorts with purple cheeks almost every week.

They continued to explore each other until the food was finished and the holo-pearls dismissed. Now, with full stomachs, Pearl decided it was time for dessert. Scooting back, she lifted Amethyst's stomach and helped her spread her legs so she could pepper the quartz's inner thighs on the way to the burning core.

She began by teasing Amethyst with short quick licks, waiting for the purple gem to beg. "P-pearl. Please." With a sly grin, Pearl dragged her tounge until it graced the core and she began to focus on that and the heavy breaths of her wife as she was being loved.

Amethyst could feel the heat building up trying her best to hold on so Pearl could enjoy this as much as she wants. Unable to reach the peach locks of her wife to encourage her, the quartz settled for squeezing her breasts and gently pinching her nipples while performing what might as well have been her mantra "Fuck. Pearl. Oh. Fuck. Pearl." 

This clearly encouraged Pearl as she was now adding little nips to her time with Amethyst's clit while her hands groped every bit of fat she could reach. It was getting to be too much as the purple gem's vision began to white as she screamed Pearl's name to the high heavens while said gem lapped up her juices and helped her ride out the orgasm.

Coming down from her high, Amethyst looked at Pearl with her best bedroom eyes. "Your turn P." The taller gem gently placed a kiss to her cheek. "Hmm. I actually wanted to try something different to help mark this day." "Oh?" 

Pearl answered her with a kiss to the lips with her gem aglow. With immediate understanding, Amethyst returned the kiss and Opal formed in a flash of light. The titanic fusion marveled at her size, from her watermelon shark sized breasts to her mattress of a stomach to the built in sofa that was her ass, but what really caught her eye were the wedding rings adorning her upper hands. 

The sheer amount of joy she felt to be made of two gems who truly loved each other was better than anything kinky that might have been planned. For now, at least, Opal just wanted to enjoy the pleasure of being herself. Besides, she was rather hungry and room service was just a button press away.


End file.
